


I'll Comfort You, Even in the Worst of Times

by saltyassbitch (Korhammerrr)



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korhammerrr/pseuds/saltyassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is mortally wounded and Magnus can do nothing but comfort him.  <br/>Alec Dies and Magnus Cries</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Comfort You, Even in the Worst of Times

"Mags? I don't wanna die." Alec whispers, his head resting in Magnus' lap. 

"Shh, Alec, baby you're gonna be fine. I'll get you out of this. You aren't gonna die, you're gonna be okay," It takes all of Magnus' strength to stop his voice from cracking. He's holding his hands over an open wound on Alec's torso, trying to heal it with magic. It's no use, but Magnus is desperate so he does it anyway. 

"Jace and Izzy are gonna be here soon so we can get you out of here, okay, Alec?" Alec looks up at Magnus, eyes half shut and nods. Magnus rasps his knuckles over Alec's cheekbones, leaving a stripe of blood on his skin.

"It hurts, Magnus, it- it hurts a lot,"

"I know, love, I know it hurts. Just hold on for a little longer and you'll be fine," The tears that had been building up in Magnus' eyes are threatening to spill over. 

"Tell me a- " Alec has to pause to cough, blood reddening his lips. "-story, yeah?" Is all Alec says. His eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling at a slowly decreasing rate. 

"Okay," Magnus sniffles, bringing one hand up to stroke Alec's hair. Alec smiles softly and meets his gaze. 

"Remember that time we- we snuck off to a hotel for a few days and no one knew we had gone? Remember that Alec?"

"Ha, yeah. Ja- Jace was so pissed when we got back." Alec takes Magnus' other hand into his own, despite all the blood. 

"I'm scared, M- Mags," Alec takes a deep stuttering breath and grips Magnus' hand a little tighter. Magnus squeezes back just as hard. 

"I know, baby, I know, but it'll be over soon." To distract Alec, Magnus talks some more. 

"After we get you out of this and all fixed up, how about we go travel somewhere." The tears are falling freely now and Magnus does nothing to stop them. "How does Egypt sound, Alec?" When Alec doesn't answer Magnus tries again.

"Alec?" It takes Magnus a second to realize what had actually happened. Alec had died. 

" No no no, this can't be Happening, not right now. Alec don't leave please, I love you, I love you." Magnus is just rambling on now. Alec's head still in his lap, Magnus still petting his hair. 

"We were gonna get married some day, we were supposed to adopt kids, we- we were supposed to have so much more time" this time Magnus sobs out loud, his hand grips Alec's shirt, rumpling it in his fingers. 

It's worse when he realizes all the things he won't get to do again. He won't get to hold Alec again, he won't get to kiss him, he won't get to touch him again. "I love you," will never pass through those lips. Magnus will never feel the pressure of Alec's hand in his anymore. 

\-------

He's still sitting on his knees in the middle of living room of his apartment when Jace and Izzy come to take Alec's body away. He barely registers when they leave anyway. It's now that the shock starts to wear off. Oh god, he misses him so much already. Magnus feels like there's a hole where his heart should be and its constricting his chest. He puts his hands to his head and pulls at the short, still slightly spiked hair, ruining it even more. He stops his useless efforts of trying not to cry and breaks down. This feeling, he decides, is worse than dying. Magnus would rather die than to know what it's like to live without Alec. 

Eventually it becomes too much and he rocks forward, dry heaving and holding his stomach. He closes his eyes and takes a breath. It's not fair, he thinks. Magnus loves Alec. "He should be here, not- not- dead. He should be here with me and not in some Shadowhunter's morgue" Magnus says out loud, his voice cracked and broken. It's the only thing he says for days after that

Magnus cries for a long time after that. He cries until he either becomes too exhausted or he just doesn't have anymore tears to cry and he flops down on his side, not once moving from his spot on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks and you wasted your time on it :/


End file.
